Harry Potter Sirius Black
by Smajor
Summary: What would happen if Sirius Black was freed from Azkaban earlier and didn't escape? What if he raised Harry as his own since Harry was six? the Wizarding world is expecting a Gryffindor like savior, what happens when they get a more black raised Harry Potter


Harry wakes to pounding on his door "Get up boy! Dudley needs breakfast before school!" Uncle Vernon yells through the door to my room. Room might be a wrong way to explain the boot cupboard that 6-year-old Harry Potter has known as his room for most of his life. "Yes, uncle Vernon" he quickly replied for fear of punishment.

Harry got up and dressed quickly as his uncle unlocks his cupboard door. Harry walked out and immediately walked toward the kitchen to get breakfast started as he has done every day since he was tall enough to reach the stove. Careful not to burn anything, he learned the hard way that if it wasn't perfect he would be in his cupboard all day without food. "Hurry up freak!" his overweight cousin yelled from the table. "If you don't hurry up I'll tell dad that you yelled at me" Dudley said "it's almost done" Harry hurriedly replied " _if uncle Vernon thinks i yelled at Dudley he will kill me"_ he thinks as he starts plating everyone's food. "You didn't burn anything did you boy?" his lanky aunt nastily asked "no aunt Petunia" he quietly said. Harry flinches as aunt petunia smacks the back of his head "speak up boy!" she yells "no I didn't burn anything aunt Petunia" he says.

As the Dursleys eat Harry cleans up then goes to his cupboard with the leftovers and a cup of water. On way to his cupboard, there was a knock on the door "Answer it boy!" uncle Vernon yells from the table "yes uncle Vernon" Harry quietly replies on his way to the door. When he answers the door he sees a vaguely familiar man with shaggy black hair and a kind smile "may I help you, sir?" Harry says "Harry? Do you remember me? Padfoot?" the man at the door says. "Who's at the door boy!" uncle Vernon yells as he noisily makes his way to the door. "Who are you what do you want?" uncle Vernon rudely asks the man at the door the man gives a strained smile and says "my name is Sirius Black and I'm here to talk to Harry". Aunt Petunia gasps from behind Vernon "YOU! Your one of those freaks!", "WHAT!" uncle Vernon yells his face turning red " go to your cupboard boy!" he yells. "Yes, Uncle Vernon," he says as he starts walking to his cupboard "cupboard? Harry stay where you are." Sirius says, Harry stops and stands still. "Boy go to your cupboard right now or you don't eat for a weak!" uncle Vernon yells as he takes a step toward Harry. All of a sudden all harry hears is "Stupefy!" and uncle Vernon falls to the ground "VERNON!" Petunia screams as she runs toward his fallen form. "You disgusting freak you think you can come into this house and hurt my family!" she screams toward Sirius, Sirius looks at her with disgust and say "I'm just here for Harry Petunia one he has his stuff you will never see us again, Lily would be so disappointed in you" Petunia screams "fine take him! I didn't want the freak in this house anyway!" "don't call him a freak you disgusting women!" Sirius looks at Harry and in a soft voice says "Harry my name is Sirius black I was friends with your parents before they passed away they named me your godfather would it be okay if you came with me?" Harry looks at him in hope and in a small voice says "I don't have to stay here anymore? You want me? But I'm a freak." Sirius sends a furious look at Vernon's collapsed form and says " no Harry you're not a freak you're a very special boy and yes if you want to we can leave right now." As he holds a hand out to Harry. Harry sends a look at the Dursleys as Dudley and Petunia are huddled around Vernon on the ground glaring daggers at him and looks at Sirius and says "okay" and grabs hold of Sirius's hand.

Harry in a daze gathers the few things that are important to him, a small blanket he has had since he can remember with his initials on it and a stuffed stag and some clothes. Harry looks to Sirius and says "this is it" Sirius looks like he is about to kill the Dursleys but he takes a deep breath and says "okay Harry after we get home we can get you some new stuff" he kneels in front of Harry and says "Harry some stuff is going to happen that don't make sense so when we get home we are going to have a talk about what's going on and what you want okay?" Harry tears up at the word home and says in a shaky voice "okay Mr. black" Sirius looks at him softly and says "Harry you can call me Sirius or even better why don't you call me Padfoot?". Harry looks at him funny and asks "Padfoot?" Sirius laughs and says "its a name your father and a friend came up with you can call me that okay?" Harry looks excited to hear about his father and says "okay… padfoot". "Okay, Harry are you ready to go now?" Harry takes one last look at the Dursleys crowded on the floor and then looks at Sirius and says "yeah I'm ready".As Harry and Sirius walk out the Dursleys house Sirius tells Harry "I need you to grab my hand and hold it tight, can you do that? And close your eyes it will help" Harry looks at Sirius funny but does as he is told and grabs his hand and closes his eyes tight. All of a sudden Harry feels his feet leave the ground and like he is being squeezed through a small hole but as quick as it started it stopped and he feels his feet touch solid ground once more. Harry stumbles and tries to clear his head as he struggles to keep down his breakfast Sirius grabs him by the shoulders to keep him steady and smiles and says "its alright everyone's first time is jarring, but you did very well for your first time, my first time I emptied my stomach all over the street." as Sirius laughs Harry looks around in amazement " _where are we how did we get here so fast?"_ Harry thinks as he sees he is in a street in front of a bunch of tall apartment looking buildings. Harry looks at Sirius and asks "how did we get here so fast?" "Hahaha" Sirius laughs and says we will talk about that inside as he walks toward the tall buildings and stops right in between. Sirius leans down to Harry's ear and whispers "Harry number 12 Grimmauld place is found at Claremont Square".

Harry looks up in amazement as two of the building start slowly spreading apart slowly showing that there is another building in between. Sirius laughs at the amazement on Harry's face and says "Let's go inside Harry there's much to talk about" Harry looks dazed as they walk to the door. The minute they walk in they hear "AHHHH the noble house of black lowered to such a state! It's all your fault you demon of a son!" Harry is startled to see the source of the yelling is a painting on the wall but this painting is different its moving and talking. "Oh shut up you old bat!" Sirius yells at the portrait as he flicks a stick at the portrait and it all goes quiet. Sirius looks at Harry and says let's go talk alright?" Harry looks uncertain but follows quietly as they sit in a quiet library like room Harry asks "Padfoot how did you do all this! How was the picture moving and talking?" Sirius looks at Harry and says "magic Harry there is a whole other world of magic and witches and wizards and you Harry are a wizard". Harry looks at Sirius like he is crazy and says "what?! A wizard but that's impossible, I'm just Harry I'm not special" Sirius looks at him and flicks his wand at a stool on the ground and all of a sudden it's a small black cat that crawls into Harry's lap "magic is very real and you are very special Harry never doubt that" Sirius says looking at Harry softly "I'll be showing you all you need to know about it okay? But that's enough for one day why don't I show you your room so you can go to bed it's getting late".

Sirius leads harry upstairs and they stop at a door "this is your room the room right next to it is mine so if you need me I'm right there. Now let's go in" Sirius says. Sirius opens the door and Harry sees a room much much bigger than his old cupboard with a large bed and green walls Harry looks around in amazement and asks "this is mine?" Sirius laughs "yes harry it's kinda bare right now but we will get some stuff for you soon but for now let's just get you in bed okay?". As Harry gets in bed he thinks about how fast this has all happened " _magic is real? I'm a wizard?"_ it's very confusing for Harry but he couldn't think on it much as his eyelids start feeling very heavy as he quickly falls asleep.


End file.
